I am Ligatius
by Blunderboom
Summary: And This is my story, I end up in Skyrim, got stuck with a Nord, and a Wood Elf ...Great...Just great. Those three just want to tear each other apart, and I can't let that happen...This is bad... (OCS ACCEPTED! OCS WILL NOW BE MINORS!)
1. Rorikstead

_I am Ligatius, an Imperial-Breton, you spot me sticking out like a well...Imperial-Breton in Skyrim. I'm quite skilled with Illusion magic and my mace, also, I've never been seen taking off my father's Imperial Calvary Helmet, you know the one that covers your entire face? Yeah that one. Weird thing is he never wore it, always clipped it on his belt and rode his horse into war. Now enough about him! This is my story of me in in the frostbite ensured land of Skyrim. Here, I'm in Rorikstead, listening to the story of an old Nord._

"I used to be an adventurer like you..." said an old Nord. I sighed as I listened to the same old arrow story. "And then you took an arrow in the knee." I finished for him. He looked at me and shook his head, "No," said the Nord, "I fell in love, had a family and now I have a daughter," and he gestured to the tall, golden haired maiden that was busy sweeping the porch.

She was humming a local song about the Dragonborn defeating Ak-I mean Alduin, I got mixed up with those two there. If I remember correctly, I was in Cyrodiil when I heard the echoing sound of the Thu'um, marking Alduin's defeat. Now, the Dragonborn got a little island off the coast between Dawnstar and Winterhold and made a city there, _Dovahdrem_ it was called. Need to visit it someday, heard that people live with dragons there.

"So, how's business?" I asked the old Nord. The garden next to his house stated that he was a farmer. "Well, the war is still going on and the Dragonborn has gone on a trip to Solsthiem. It's been months since the hero came back. And I'm selling faster than I can grow! My daughter Hennah takes the odd job on taking care of a nearby bandit camp but it's still not enough. War happens, stocks become less and prices increase!"

"Pa! I'm done cleaning the porch, may I go to the inn now?" asked Hennah. "Sure! Go on! Grab me some mead while you're at it!" said the old Nord. "Thanks!" exclaimed Hennah as she ran to the inn. The old Nord sighed as he watched his daughter run off, "She's going to be a woman today, it's her birthday, so I've decided that it's time she sees the world."

"You mean you're going to let her go? Won't you feel lonely?" I asked him as I tipped my helmet backwards so it would not cover my sight. "Lonely?" the old Nord laughed. "No! I'll be alright. I still have my farm, and I can always hire some workers to work for me. After all honest pay..."

"For honest work," I finished the quote for the old man. He chuckled, "Is it _that_ famous?"

"Half the farmers of Skyrim say the same quote, it's like the arrow in the knee thing," I said. The old Nord chuckled. "Come on follow me. We're going to be late for my daughter's party,"

We then set off to the inn. When we opened the door we saw Hennah being surrounded by the people of Rorikstead, all of them singing a birthday song to her. Sonja the unofficial tavern wench had a huge sweetroll with candles on top in her hands, looking at the thing just made me almost water in my helmet._Almost_.

"Well? Blow the candles and make a wish!" said the old Nord. Hennah closed her eyes and blew out the candles, she then took a knife and cut the sweetroll. It was then cut into more pieces and shared between the villagers. The innkeeper also grabbed some tankards full of Nordic Mead. He placed them all on he table and said, "The drinks are on the house!" which led to everyone in the building cheering for free mead.

When the party was in a full swing, the old Nord got everyone's attention by smashing a fork with a tankard. "All of you! A moment of your attention please! As you know my Hennah is turning into a woman today and as a gift I will allow her to travel the land and have her experience what I have experienced!"

Hennah looked at her father and asked "But who will take care of you?"

The old Nord chuckled and said "I might be old, but I still am strong and I can hire help for the farm don't worry about me,"

"Also!" continued the Nord, "I have a volunteer who will accompany my daughter in her travels! This fine Imperial-Breton here has agreed to travel with my daughter," and he pointed towards me. I was confused, me? Accompany a woman? Alone? This is going to be awkward, but wit so many people staring at me I had to nod. Hennah looked at me and asked "You're my companion?"

I gave her a nod and said "Best get your gear, we're moving out tomorrow," She gave me a nod and went on with the party. I looked at the old Nord and asked "Erm...do you have any gear that _she_ can wear?"

"No,"

"Aw..." I sighed and looked snapped my fingers at Hennah. "Hennah! First thing tommorow we're going to buy you some gear!" Hennah looked at me and asked"You mean shopping?"

I suddenly remembered, armor is like fashion to Nords. "Aw..."


	2. Hennah, put on some clothes

I woke up in the inn's bed, took off my sleep wear and strapped on my steel armor. I stick out like a sore thumb here since my armor is anything but Nord-made, I put on my helmet, hauled my satchel and grabbed my mace. I looked around for my Illusion spell books and when I found them I quickly stuffed them into my satchel. I heard a knock on the door and quickly answered it. "Yes?" I said as I opened the door and saw Hennah.

"Sir, I'm ready so I came to check up on you," said Hennah. "Wow...you're earlier than I am, and please call me Ligatius, or Lig for short," I said. Hennah nodded, she was wearing a green farmer's dress complete with a hood. She was carrying her backpack on her back and it seemed like it had everything she would need, food, potions, water, and most important of all a...wait she is planning on using a butter knife as a weapon?!

"Em...the dagger..." I started. "I know! I know! But we'll buy a big sword when we get to Whiterun right?" said Hennah with enthusiasm. I looked at her and sighed, this is going to be tough. "Come on, let's go, our first stop is Whiterun then we'll go to Riverwood, I've heard that there's someone that want's to meet me there,"

"Who is it?" asked Hennah. I looked at her and said "An old friend, who I have to get something important to,"

As I stepped out of my room, I saw a black haired Nord sitting at the bar drinking. She wore black leather that I recognized as Thieves Guild armor, why hasn't the inn been robbed of everything yet I have no idea. She looked at me when I walked passed her and I did the same, when I looked at her I got a glimpse of a wicked looking Daedric sword and bow. I looked at her face and saw a scar on her left cheek and the look in her eyes told me if I let my guard down she would steal everything I had.

I gave her a quick nod and went on my way with Hennah. Hennah saw me looking at the woman and asked "What was that about?"

"It's nothing, let's just keep moving,"

"Alright, Lig,"

We stepped out of the inn and began to head straight for Whiterun, Hennah stopped me before we stepped out of Rorikstead, she said "Wait, I forgot Hodlin,"

"Hodlin? Who's that?" I asked. "My pet wolf," said Hennah. I wasn't surprised, wolves and dogs are almost the same they can be tamed, I've seen the pit fights in Cragslane, once in a while, some overconfident idiot brings in a bear that ends up killing the other animals and people. Hennah whistled for her wolf and I saw a black wolf coming straight for us. It stopped right in front of Hennah and it barked, the Nord smiled and hugged it's head. She looked at the wolf and said "Come on boy, we're going on an adventure!"

The wolf responded by licking her face, which made her laugh. I smiled at the sight, but the shuffling of grass got my attention, I turned around to see...nothing... I shrugged, must have been the wind or something. "What's wrong?" asked Hennah. I looked at her and said "It's nothing, I'm just jumpy, almost got robbed a few times in one day when I came here,"

"Well...clinking your coin purse will attract them like honey attracts a bear," said Hennah. I laughed, "Well, with your wolf we'll be alright, since he'll smell them coming,"

"Suppose you're right,"

I looked back to the road and said, "Alright, back onto the road, we will probably reach Whiterun by sundown, if we don't run into trouble that is,"

88888888

*Jayna's POV*

I watched as the Imperial and the Nord walked out of the inn, when the Imperial and I exchanged looks I saw a pouch of jewels hanging from his belt, the sound it made when he walked was enough to tell me that the jewels in there is enough for me to buy two houses.

I waited for him to step out of the inn before following him, I'm not going to let this prize get away. When he stopped I quickly hid behind a tall clump of grass so that he will not see me, but I move too quickly, causing the grass to shuffle, dammit! The Imperial looked at me, _directly _at me, did he see me? Did he not see me? That helmet he was wearing covered his entire face, so I didn't know. Worse! I just saw the Nord with a _wolf_, was he going to use the wolf to sniff me out? No...He continued walking, saying that he can to get to Whiterun before sundown if nothing gets in his way. When he was far enough I got out of the grass and began tailing him again, all I can think about is how much those crystals can get me, maybe they could set me for life considering how _fat_ that pouch is.

But then...there's something about that Imperial that gives me a slight chill, something, something bad. He has some sort of aura on him...I shrugged it off, it must me because he was a Illusion magic user, since there are some Illusion spell books hanging on his sides. As he and his companion went on, I walked quietly behind him and it was quiet easy since his armor's clanking covered up my footsteps. If I was still a rookie, I probably would have robbed hi right now, but no, he's seen my face, I have to subtle.

88888888

*Ligatius' POV*

"Finally! Whiterun! And the sun isn't down yet!" said Hennah. I looked at the old city and smiled, "I told you that nothing would go wrong," but deep down inside my gut told me that someone was following us. They couldn't be here, could they? I shook the though out my mind, they're not going to find me here, I hope not. I turned my attention to the current things, I have to buy gear for Hennah and make sure I have enough money left to rent two rooms, get dinner and maybe buy another book. We entered the city and the first thing that met our ears was the sound of metal beating metal, the smithy was right in front of us, there was a woman working at the forge, next to the forge was the weapons shop. There was a slight creak when I opened the door, I saw a big, burly Nord man at the counter, he greeted us with "Welcome to Warmaiden's, we've got plenty'o fightin' steel for everyone, what can I get you?"

"Fit the girl with some armor, and throw in a greatsword too," I said. Hennah said "It's okay, I'll find some myself,"

"Alright, I'll wait for you outside, call me when you're done," I said as I walked out of the store. After a horrendously long and boring wait, Hennah finally called for me, "Lig! I'm done! I need 280 septims please!"

"Coming!" I called back, when I entered the shop I looked at Hennah and my jaw almost dropped off and fell out of my helmet, she was wearing iron armor. Not just normal iron armor, I meant the one's that I see Nords wear, in short she was wearing a freaking iron _kilt, _which meant that she had no protection up above, at least she was wearing a leather bra, she was wearing iron boots and gauntlets and on her back I saw...are those _two_ steel greatswords? The shop owner looked at me and said "It's light and efficient, _and_ it's enchanted to make you warm and tough, along with two steel greatswords it's actually 290 septims please,"

"Hennah...have some decency and put on some clothes..." I said while tipping my helmet forward so I won't get something unwanted. "But I thought you _wanted_ me to get armor," said Hennah. "And I like it, it's comfortable,"

I sighed and paid the shopkeeper, why can't she pick something that's _less_ revealing? She's a woman oh for the sake of the Divines. I sighed and walked out of the shop with Hennah and Hodlin following behind me, the sun was going down so we decided that it's best that we went to the inn.

* * *

**Author's note: Introducing Jayna Frostfallen, by WoWMotherFan45! The sassy, smart Light Harbinger of the Thieves Guild! And the one after Lig's gold and jewels! And Hodlin, the wolf and Hennah is actually wearing Barbarian Armor from the Immersive Armors mod by hothtrooper44. Thanks for almost making Lig blind Hoth, your armor mods are the best!**


	3. That Faithful Night

I was lying on my bed thinking about my time here in Skyrim, hoping that _they _would not find me. I've been marked, marked for nothing, marked by _Sithis_. Many assassins have tried to fulfill the contract, and many have failed, except for two. They've been hunting me for months, from Cyrodiil to Morrowind, they never gave up, never stopped, and never got me. But they were close, my last encounter with them almost had me killed if it was not for my Bosmer friend, Nilin. Those Khajiit twins were the most fearful thing I've ever seen in my life, they even risk life and limb just to make sure I'm dead.

I shuddered, I prayed to all _9_ Divines to make sure I was save, I cannot let Hennah down, no, I'm not letting anyone else down ever again. I repeated that quote in my mind over and over again until I slowly fell asleep.

88888888

*Jayna's POV*

It was midnight, I woke up from my bed in the Drunken Huntsman, took off my sleepwear, strapped on my armor and snuck out of the place.

I went into the inn where the Imperial and Nord were staying, the Nord's wolf was outside the inn, it was sleeping, like the rest of the city was. I sneaked into the inn and stuck to the shadows, I made sure no one saw me. I silently and swiftly made my way up the stairs until an accented voice stopped me, I creeped closer to the door and placed my ear on it.

"What are you waiting for kill him already! Kill him for Sithis!" said the voice. It was replied with "Quiet you! If you're too loud he'll get away again! And don't worry, Khajiit has this thing covered, just a simple jab in the neck will get rid of him for good,"

"No! Jo'Shima doesn't like that! She wants the Imperial to suffer for all the trouble he's caused for her," said the voice that belonged to a person called Jo'Shima. The other voice growled and said "Da'Rahk decides to kill him and since he is the eldest, he calls the shots!"

They were going to kill him! I don't know what to do! Wait did one of the said Sithis? If _I_ killed the Imperial, then I can join the Dark Brotherhood! But if I kill the Imperial what would happen to the Nord? Are they together? Are they _married_? I can't do it, so I decided to save the Imperial, I slowly opened the door and sneaked into the room. I decided to smash the Khajiits' head together and knock them out, after that I'll drag them out and dump them behind the inn, _after_ I make sure I get all the gold I can from them.

I creeped up behind them ready to smash their heads together until Da'Rahk turned around, dagger drawn and said "Don't think this one can't smell you coming Nord,"

So much for stealth, now for combat. I drew my poison coated Daedric sword and swung at one, but it was met with a parry by a dagger from Jo'Shima. Da'Rahk lunged at me but I kicked him in the stomach. Jo'Shima's hands started glowed blue, uh oh, she was going to cast Lightning! Da'Rahk quickly said "You fool! You'll wake up the target!"

Speaking of waking up, how in the name of Oblivion is the Imperial still sleeping?! I looked over and saw that he had some sort of green glow around his ears, ugh magic earmuffs... and his face was on the pillow, if he doesn't get killed, he might suffocate.

My attention to the Imperial was shattered when Da'Rahk lunged at me again, this time we tumbled out of the room and down the stairs. We were punching and clawing at each other until I punched him in the face, he yelped in pain and I scrambled upstairs to get my sword, only to find it pointing at my face thanks to Jo'Shima. "Looking for something Nord?" said the Khajiit with a laugh. I quickly floor swiped her legs, making her fall down and giving me the chance to grab my sword, and just in time too, Da'Rahk was just about to stab me in the back. I turned around and gave him a quick cut on his hand, it was a small and shallow one, but was enough to cause him much pain. He covered his mouth with another hand to muffle his scream. Jo'Shima lunged at me, but I kicked her and sent her flying out of the room, knocking Da'Rahk away as well. The Khajiit got up and Jo'Shima said, "This isn't over Nord, the Imperial is marked by Sithis, and when we're done with him, we're coming after you!"

"Pfft, good luck, now scram!" I said. The Khajiit turned and bolted out of the inn. I looked back at the Imperial, he's marked, and maybe he doesn't even know it. I walked up to him and he turned over and I let out a little gasp. His face had a slight stubble and there were no scars, he seemed cute when he was sleeping, oh I could just ki-, gah...I shook the thought out of my mind. I decided to be nice to him and not steal his jewels, yet.

I sighed and went out of the room, then out of the inn, then back to the Drunken Huntsman, during the short journey the scene of the fight went over my head along with the Imperial's face, sure he was cute, but what am I feeling? I feel this strange fluttery feeling, I suddenly remembered, a priest of Dibella told me that's how love felt, me in love? Maybe Dibella was working her magic on me? I _am_ wearing her amulet after all...

I sneaked back into my room, stripped off my armor and put on my sleeping gown and went back to sleep, my thought still wondering what's going one with me.

* * *

**Author's Note: I had no idea what I just wrote...meh...Meet Jo'Shima and Da'Rahk created by Horror Story 13，the twin Khajiit's that still honor a past contract although they aren't Brotherhood member's anymore. Poor Lig...really first he gets chased to Skyrim by a pair of murderous cat people and then some one tries to rob him and accidentally fall in love...Sithis...Dibella...you two are complete d*ckheads...sometimes...maybe...I don't wanna die...I haven't got married yet!  
**


	4. Riverwood has a new visitor

Woke up in the morning, feeling like...actually...no...nah...I'm okay. I quickly changed into my armor and looked around my room, nothing happened over night I guess, everything was in order, but why do I have this feeling telling me that something bad happened last night? I must have been using too much magic earmuffs..., anyway, today I have one thing to do, get the package to my friend, Nilin in Riverwood. I wonder hows she faring in Skyrim.

I walked downstairs and saw Hennah already waiting for me at the bar, again...she was wearing that boner bait armor. The bard was staring at her with a weird look and immediately I knew that something was up with him, he was playing the flute and with every note he got closer to Hennah. I looked at the bard and said "Leave my friend alone,"

The tone of my voice was already threatening enough so he backed off, to back that up I am quite terrifying since my helmet gives me that long, unblinking stare looks since the my helm's eyeholes were covered with black, one sided see-through glass. I got Hennah's attention and told her "Please put on a shirt,"

"But I'll get _too_ warm! The armor's enchanted to make sure I don't freeze anyway, so don't worry!" said the Nord. I sighed and said "Come on, we're going to Riverwood,"

"For?"

"I told you that yesterday, we need to get to Riverwood, I need to deliver a package to my friend in Riverwood," I said. Hennah blinked and said "Oh...I forgot...Sorry..."

"I can't blame you, it's early in the morning ,we just woke up and...you know...our thoughts get fuzzy," I said, "Come on now, let's get going," and we walked out of the inn. Hodlin was lying on the ground outside the inn, when he saw Hennah he gave a happy bark and licked her hand, he then turned to me and looked at me with expectant eyes. "What? Oh alright...here you go boy," I said as I fished out a piece of dried meat from my satchel and gave it to Hodlin, who gobbled it up greedily. Hennah looked at me and said "Lig, you're going to spoil him,"

"What? Everyone needs to have breakfast, you know it's the most important meal of the d-" I started, but was cut off by a woman screaming,

"HELP ME!"

It came from the Wind District, we went there saw a Breton trying to pull a gold necklace off a Redguard's neck, if memory serves me correct, his name was Nazeem. With another tug, the Breton ripped off the necklace and made a run for it, I ran after him, not wanting to cast an Illusion spell because if I casted Calm he would still run, and I might make him think easier, since he's in calm state, unlike now. Hennah sent her wolf after the thief and since the wolf was faster he caught up with the thief first.

Hodlin pounced on the Breton's back and pinned him down, making the Breton drop the necklace. I picked it up and tossed it to a guard, "Hey, you make sure this get's back to the 'lady' who owns it,"

The guard nodded and went off, two more guards took his place and one of them said "We'll take this lowlife from here, off you go now, by the way thanks for saving us the trouble,"

"The pleasure is all mine," I said with a nod. "You know...I used to be an adventurer like you..." started the guard, I walked away before he could finish. I found Hennah with Hodlin, she was knelt right next to the wolf and Hodlin was licking her face. I motioned for Hennah to get going, she looked at me and said "Oh, yeah, Riverwood, let's go!"

88888888

*Jayna's POV*

I had a good sleep last night, that fight must have tired me out. I got dressed in my armor and went out of the inn cum store, when I opened the door I saw _him_. The Imperial and the Nord were standing in front of the Drunken Huntsman, what do I do? What_ should _I do? Act normal, like nothing ever happened last night or go up to him and tell him what happened? Damn it all, I'll take the first choice. I took a deep breath and walked up to him. He was talking to the Nord it seemed, they said something about Riverwood._  
_

"...so, we're going to meet up with an Elfie?" asked the Nord. The Imperial nodded, he then said "Please mind your manners Hennah, Nilin doesn't like being called names, just call her Wood Elf,"

Hennah shrugged "I don't see the reason why I can't call her Elfie,"

"Well...maybe that's because I've seen her in battle and she scares me a little, just a tiny, no scratch that, she's horrifying, her combined with the weapons and armor Marbel gave her, she's unstoppable now. She's entrusted _me_ of all people to get her family jewels to her by today, so let's go we can't let her wait," said the Imperial as he started walking away. The Nord, Hennah, looked confused, I'm pretty sure she was, then again, I just happen to overhear this conversation, and who's _Marbel_?

I watched at the Imperial and Hennah walked out of city gates, aw well, so much for getting to know him better. At least I knew where he was going, to Riverwood it is, and I know a shortcut, I might reach there before he does and maybe get to know him there, I wonder what kind of person he is. I double checked my gear before I went out of Whiterun and I started walking out of the city. The Thieves Guild have secret shortcuts for getting to places, some natural, some man-made. The path I was taking was natural, but I have to be careful, wild animals roam that area, as I approached the shortcut, I readied my sword, hoping I don't run into anything ridiculous like a mad mage trying to summon a troll from an Oblivion Plane or something.

88888888

The sun was not quite in the middle of the sky when we reached Riverwood, when we arrived we were greeted by a Skyrim Mastiff, it barked at Hodlin and wagged it's tail, probably inviting Hodlin to play. Hodlin barked back and soon the canines were in a game of tag. I looked around and saw no sign of my friend, I decided to check the inn, and guess what I saw? I saw a tall, red, Daedra that looked like a Red Altmer with a pair of curved black horns on his forehead and a pair of yellow glowing eyes. He wore red plate armor that I recognized as standard issue solider armor of Marbel, the Woman-Daedric Lord of War, Pain, and Fury. Everyone in the inn was not paying attention to him at all, that I didn't find strange, I knew he was using Illusion magic.

He was a Havkin, the original Havkins were Bretons afflicted by Peryite's plague, but Marbel won a group of them over when she was still a mortal and when she ascended to Daedric Lord, she used her new powers to cure the Afflicted, but it changed them, mutated them into their new form. They then became her minions who carry out her work in the land of Nirn, most disguised as Bretons and spreading the war or capturing people to fight in the endless war in her realm. Marbel's realm is a barren wasteland, torn apart by constant war, although Marbel's ascension from Breton to all powerful Daedric Lord was only 5 years ago, she used her power's to make it look like it look like that the war has been going on for a long time. But enough with the introduction to a new Daedric Lord, the Havkin was Oboros, Nilin's partner in crime, given to her since she beat Marbel in hand to hand combat, giving her the title Champion of Marbel

Hennah looked around the inn and asked, "Where's your friend?" I looked around and saw the same woman I saw in Rorikstead, sitting at the bar, drinking a mug of ale, maybe she lives here? I'll talk to her later. I saw Nilin, wearing the black leather armor and having a red wicked-looking axe strapped on her side, leaning on a pillar next to Oboros. Despite her size, she was terrifying in battle, Illusion magic and the weapons given to her by Marbel made her a true force to be reckoned with.

Nilin looked at me and smiled, her eyes were pitch black and it was hard not to stare at them, there was also black warpaint near the eyes, making them seem bigger. "Lig! So glad that you could make it! So, my family jewels? Did you get them?"

"Yes, here they are..." I said as I handed them over. "So, how do you fare in Skyrim?" I asked. She looked at me with a smirk, and said "I'm fine...but something's here are a bit _too_ big, know what I'm saying?"

Did I forgot to mention that Nilin is a perv? Well now I did. While I was talking to Nilin, Hennah was talking to Oboros. "So... you're working with the Wood Elf?"

"Yes, I am," replied Oboros, in his well mannered voice, the way he looked and the way he spoke disguised that fact that he was a fighter, he even has an aura that screams 'I'M A SCHOLAR!' but that's just one part of him, the other part is well hidden, only revealed when he gets in a fight, or when he wants to fight. Hennah smiled "You two together? You should be, you two are perfect for each other, and you're about the same height too!"

"Nord, I assure you I am _much _taller than you can imagine," said Oboros. Nilin overheard the conversation and said "Actually, erm...what's your name?"

"Hennah,"

"Yes, Hennah, Oboros here isn't a Breton, he's a Daedra in disguise," said Nilin. Hennah raised an eyebrow and suddenly laughed, "Him? A Daedra? You have got to be kidding me!"

"Oboros, show it to her," said Nilin. Oboros sighed and snapped his fingers, he got enveloped in red smoke and when the smoke disappeared, nothing happened. I'm pretty sure he turned off his Illusion spell, since Hennah widen her eyes and her jaw dropped. "Y-you're.."

"I told you," said Nilin with a smile. Just then a beard Nord wearing a green tunic looked over and screamed, "MONSTER!"

Nilin frowned, and I sighed. Oboros looked over and asked "Who you're calling a monster? Mortal..."

By the Gods...

* * *

**Author's Note : CLIFF-FREAKING- HANGER! The Havkins hate being insulted and usually respond with violence. Marbel was a Breton before and the reason she became a Daedric Lord is that she impressed the _all_ the Daedric Lords so much that they decided to make her one of them when she got shot in the back by Thalmor. Now...her creation just fueled Skyrim's civil war, making it more violent and the Havkins...are having fun on both sides. Nilin is the current Champion, she wears the War Bulwark, the armor that makes it's wearer stronger and faster and she uses the Waraxe of Marbel, which makes a man turn on anyone even his own friends and family, Marbel wasn't feeling creative when she made these artifacts, I know. If someone made a mod about Marbel and her Havkins I would be most grateful.**


	5. Vigilants of Failure?

*Jayna's POV*

The Nord just screamed and ran out of the inn. I looked at the red creature standing at the back of the inn, I also saw the Imperial, his friend and the Wood Elf from before, her Breton friend didn't seem to be around. The red creature was as tall as a High Elf, had glowing yellow eyes and had black horns on his forehead, his black hair was tied into a pony tail and he wore a kind of red plate armor. It looked like the plate armor of the Bretons from Daggerfall wore, but it was red and had strange fire like markings on it. What's worst was that the creature had a _huge_ red and black scythe carried his back. Suddenly four people dressed in a familiar kind of robes got up from their seats, drew their weapons and yelled at the creature, "We have been tracking you, _Daedra_, our duty is to banish you back to the depths of Oblivion you came from! We also know that, you!" and he pointed towards the Wood Elf, "Have been helping this beast, for that you shall perish too!"

Then the Imperial stepped forward "Wait, wait wait! You have it all wrong! My friend here's a conjurer, she just happened to summon this Daedra as a demonstration since I wanted to see what she could do!"

"You lie! We are the Vigilants of Stendarr and we will kill all who work with the Daedra, since you have stepped up to defend this foul creature, you too will perish!" exclaimed the Vigilant. The creature smiled, "Good...I was getting bored..." he then looked to Orgnar, the innkeeper and said, "You! Innkeeper! You better get a good long brush to scrub these maggots off the ceiling once I'm done with them!" and then he cackled. It was the scariest sound I've ever heard, I quickly jumped behind the bar just to make sure I don't get my armor covered in blood, if there're four of the Vigilants that means that the Daedra is _extremely_ dangerous.

With a yell a Vigilant grabbed his mace and charged the Daedra, the Daedra just smiled and grabbed his arm when it was close enough. He twisted the arm, making the Vigilant cry out in pain, his companions quickly drew their maces and attacked the Daedra. The Daedra laughed and tossed the Vigilant towards one of his friends. I saw the Imperial yelling at the Wood Elf to "Control Oboros! He listens to you only!"

"I can't! Once he starts fighting there's no way we can stop him! I'm sorry Lig, I can't help them...They're going to die," said the Wood Elf. I looked at the Imperial again, his name was Lig, that's a strange name, it's even stranger that I learned it in this kind of situation. Lig shook his head and yelled at Oboros, "Havkin! I command you to stop before anyone gets killed!"

The Daedra, the Havkin, swiped at the Vigliants with one hand, making all of them fall over, and he turned to Lig for a split second. "Stop? You dare command me?! Once I'm done with these maggots I'm-"

He paused when the Wood Elf gave him a stare and shook her head, Oboros pouted and returned his attention to the Vigilants. I had to save them, or else they'll be splattered everywhere and that's bad for everyone! I quickly drew my bow and let loose an arrow, it flew towards the area between the Havkin's eyes, but instead of impacting, he _grabbed_ it out of the air. He turned to me and said, "You have dared to attack me...I'm going to kill you!"

At that moment he drew his scythe and swatted the Vigilants out of the inn, _through_ the wooden walls, like flies. He charged at me and I rolled away from where I stood, I quickly let loose another arrow, but it was swiped away by his scythe. He roared and brought his scythe down upon me, I quickly switched my bow for my sword and parried the blow, I stood up and tried to cut the Daedra, but I was parried again and again. The Daedra slowly backed me into a corner and he tripped me with his foot, I tried to swipe at him with my sword but it removed from me in a swift motion. He raised his scythe again and brought it down on me, I closed my eyes and waited for the blow to come, this was it for me until.

CLANK!

88888888

*Ligatius' POV*

I watched as the Nord and Oboros fought, the Nord was going to die, I knew it, no normal mortal can match the speed and strength of a Havkin, especially one that has been trained like Oboros. When the Nord was backed into corner and tripped, I couldn't just stand by. I grabbed my mace and quickly ran between the Nord and Oboros. I was just in time, but the impact almost cut my mace's hilt in half. Oboros stared at me and grunted, "Leave and I will spare you,"

"And let an innocent Nord die? I don't think so,"

"Actually, I have a name, it's Jayna," said the Nord behind me. Oboros scoffed, "Names don't mean anything, they are meaningless to a dead person, now leave or I'll send both of you to wherever your afterlife is,"

"Over my dead body!" I exclaimed. "So be it," and Oboros raised his scythe again, and this time, my mace's hilt won't hold. I'm a goner. But when the scythe reached it's highest, it fell backwards along with Oboros. I looked at Nilin and she said, "I bought a scroll of Paralysis, I thought it might come in handy, sorry if I didn't use it earlier,"

I smiled at the Wood Elf and I turned to Jayna, "Hey, you okay?"

"Y-yeah...A little shaken, but I'll live," said Jayna. She smiled at me and said "Thank you, Lig" I raised my brow, she must have heard my name during the conversation I had with Nilin. I replied, "My full name is Ligatius, nice to meet you,"

"It's nice to meet you too, I'm glad you came when you did," said Jayna. I shrugged "I can't just stand back and let people get killed for no apparent reason now can I? I mean what kind of person would I be if I just stood there and watched you die? I would feel terrible!"

"Actually you wouldn't, you'll probably laugh and maybe say how weak she was, like Oboros," said Nilin. Hennah then said "Don't compare Lig to that fiend!"

"Fiend? He's my friend! Dangerous, sadistic, and bloodthirsty but he's still my friend!" defended Nilin. "Whoa, whoa, ladies, no need to fight, why don't you two just go to a table and introduce yourselves to each other? I'll right with you,"

Right then Oboros got up with a groan, "Ugh...My head..." I raised my mace to defend Jayna just in case he wanted to attack us, but he just stumbled off to Nilin's side. "So, I've seen you in Rorikstead, what brings you to Riverwood?" I asked the Nord.

"Oh...I was helping a friend with something," replied Jayna. "Oh, sorry if my friend there spooked you," I said. "That _thing_ is your friend? Isn't he a bit dangerous to be around?"

"He isn't, well, I haven't been with him much, Nilin has, she seems to have him under some kind of control," Following on Jayna asked me questions about why I'm in Skyrim, I didn't want to tell her the truth so I told her that I came for adventure and fortune and maybe some glory. I also explained to her who Marbel was, I'm not surprised people don't know who she is, I didn't know until two years ago, when I was still adventuring with Nilin. I also told her that I met Nilin under some embarrassing circumstances, it involved highly alcoholic jagga, or Bosmer Ale and we found ourselves in each others arms in bed the next morning.

We spent the entire time talking until it was dinner time, I didn't even know that. We finished dinner and decided to go out and talk, we watched to night sky and counted the stars, soon it was quite late and we decided to hit the hay. The day went out fine, sure Oboros went all out beast on some people but at least I stopped him before anyone got seriously hurt. After talking to Jayna, I decided that she was a good friend, maybe we'll meet again another time since we're walking different paths. Nilin will be joining me and Hennah, since it's been along time since she's adventured with me so she decided what not, Hennah on the other hand didn't seem to like Nilin alot, maybe it was because of Oboros? Anyways, I laid down on my bed, looking at the ceiling, wondering where I should go next time, Solitude maybe, or Falkreath? Slowly I fell asleep, wondering on where I should go next.

* * *

**Author's Note: I've decided to _not_ kill people, because I can, and maybe because I'm a good person? Maybe? IDK, oh well, I'm rushing with this so I don't think it's kinda good, so tell me what you think**


	6. Falkreath, we go

I woke up in the morning, removed my sleep wear and put on my armor. I grabbed my satchel and grabbed my...oh...My mace broke, after that fight with Oboros, the thing was cut so deep that it fell apart a few hours later. I sighed and walked out of my room. I saw Hennah, sitting at the bar, drinking rabbit stew, I aslo saw Nilin, who was enjoying a slice of cheese, and Oboros was standing next to her arms crossed, this time he had me cast a spell on people to trick them that the Vigilants banished him to Oblivion, it also meant that he's using his Breton Illuison spell.

She gave me a nod when I wave at her as I passed, I took a seat at Nilin's table and Orgnar came and took my order. I ordered rabbit stew, minus the cabbage and bread, because it was offensive eating plants in front of a Bosmer who is practicing the Green Pact. I looked over to Hennah and said "Hennah, come and sit with us!"

She looked over and walked towards us, she and Oboros exchanged glances as she walked pass him. I think she feels uneasy since Oboros is a huge, red Daedra from another plane of existence, then again, anyone who is right in the mind would be uneasy. She looked at Oboros and then looked at me, she then leaned over and whispered "Why is he here?"

"He's Nilin's partner in crime, at least that's how she puts it, to me it seems more like a bodyguard cum servant," I whispered back. Oboros looked at us and we both looked at the other direction. I looked around the inn and I didn't see Jayna, I then remembered that she said that she was going back to Riften for something important. What was it she wouldn't tell me, she told me that it was top secret. I shrugged off my thought and turned to Hennah, I asked her "So...how do you feel about coming out to see tow world?"

"First two days and things get wild...is it always like this around you?"

"Pretty much," I said. Nilin then said "Actually, no. When I was adventuring with him and that was before we encountered Marbel, we met in Valenwood and something happened and we decided to adventure together, he used to be so nice, keeping me warm all those night, know what I mean?"

Hennah looked bewildered and looked at me, I quickly said "I did no such thing!"

"Aw...you're shy..." said Nilin. I tipped my helmet up so I revealed my mouth and drank the entire bowl and said "You, are one perverted Wood Elf,"

"Guilty," said Nilin with a shrug. Hennah gently elbowed me and asked "Where are we going to?"

"Falkreath, it's the closest, and maybe we can pay our respects when we pass Helgen," I said. Hennah nodded sadly, Nilin sighed and said "Poor people..."

Every province has heard about what happened in Helgen, when we did mass panic happened, most of the dragon attacks were mainly in Skyrim, but that didn't mean that there were no dragon attacks anywhere else, a dragon attacked Bruma, it took six siege machines to take it down. Since the dragon wasn't killed, it was merely grounded, it took a huge amount of magic to keep it in place, a person born under the Serpent sign had to cast Paralysis on the dragon once a day, and that person was just a child, so I've heard. The dragon was then taken to Skyrim, for the Dragonborn, and was...set free, I know, weird right?

We decided to set out in the during noon, when it's not that cold. I got a new mace from the blacksmith, Alvor, it's heavier than my old one, then again, it can give me more punch when I deliver my swings. We walked up the road and passed the Guardian Stones, three of the thirteen stones that dot Skyrim's landscape. Thirteen? That sounds unlucky, then again the thirteenth stone _is_ the Serpent Stone.

We continued down the road and finally reached the cave connected to Helgen, we could have used the main road but we didn't know where it is. When we entered Helgen, it was still being rebuilt, there were a few people here and there mostly construction workers and the odd Imeprial Guard. One of the guards just looked at us when we exited the keep, he must not find it surprising since the cave isn't exactly hidden you know. The guards just gave us a nod when we walked passed them, one of them was kind enough to tell us the quickest way to Falkreath. We went to the graveyard, which was the first thing rebuilt in Helgen, according to one of the guards and just fell silent when we went there. We did our moment of silence to honor the one murdered by Alduin and we went on our way. My mind was still thinking, I wondered how Falkreath was like? Sure it's surrounded by woods, but how did the city look like? I was eager to know, the four of us carried on towards Falkreath and finally we saw the gates.

* * *

**Note, of Author: Quite short, this chapter is. Yoda impression on an Elder Scrolls Story, I am doing. About Falkreath, Ligatius doesn't know much of. For short chapter, I am sorry. Rushed, this was. Writers block, I also put blame on.**


	7. Lunch, embarrassment and a plan

We've arrived at Falkreath, but the place wasn't as I hoped. It was gloomy and dreary,the air was heavy with an aura of death. I looked over to the huge graveyard and saw a group of guards and people gathering over there, was a funeral taking place? I walked over the the crowd and saw people gathering over a dug out hole, and there was no coffin in there. I asked a guard what's happening, and my answer was "Grave robbers, they've been hitting our town for weeks! We've tried tracking them down but we never found where they were hiding,"

"Were they after a specific thing?" asked Nilin. The guard replied "No, they weren't, even if they were I'm sure they're after everything in the coffin, they might as well have sold the bodies to necromancers!"

"What if the body snatchers were necromancers themselves? Maybe they're raising an army to attack Falkreath?" I said. I've seen this kind of thing before, bodies go missing and a month or so a huge swarm of undead attack the town or village. Falkreath is a small town, there's no way it could hold it's own against an undead invasion. That is if the body snatchers are necromancers of course.

The guard was silent for a while and he said, "I must tell this new theory to the Jarl! We must be prepared is such an attack is true!" after finishing the sentence he ran off to the Jarl's longhouse I turned to my friends and asked, "So...what do we do now?" Nilin tilted her head towards the inn and said "I'm going to the inn, I'll leave the detective work to you two. Come on Oboros, we're going to grab lunch,"

"Wait! You can't just bail on us!" said Hennah, she tried to grab Nilin's arm but I grabbed Hennah's first and said "She's right, it's been a long trip and we should have some rest, after all don't grave robbers hit when it's night time? When it's dark? We'll wait for them, if we can't catch them, we can always have Holdin find and follow their scent, and then deliver them to the guards, no killing unless needed,"

Hennah just sighed and said "Fine...but when do we get some _real _adventure?"

"Tonight Hennah, tonight," I said as I walked off to the inn, with Hennah and Hodlin following behind me. The inn was quite empty, except for a few guards on break and Nilin and Oboros having lunch at a table. I walked over to the waiter and said "I'll have salmon please,"

"Goat cheese for me," said Hennah. We walked over to Nilin's table and sat down, Nilin looked over and said "How goes the investigation?"

"We didn't even start," I said. Nilin shrugged and said "Aw well, let me guess, we're having a stake out tonight?" I nodded my head and said "We'l have Hodlin track down the grave robbers if we can't catch them, Oboros has to stay back, is they're necromancers they could send you back to the Gurre plains, and we'll don't want to go through the trouble of getting you back, so you're going to have to sit this one out,"

Oboros grumbled something undead and dishonorable and crossed his arms. He didn't like it, but he seemed to agree with me. At that moment the food arrived, I grabbed the utensils and said "Well, foods here! Eat up!"

I looked at my salmon and started to de-bone it, I looked over to Nilin's plate and my jaw almost dropped, she was sharing a _whole mammoth snout_ with Oboros. I looked at my salmon, and it suddenly not looked so appetizing anymore... Nilin looked at me and asked "What?"

"Nothing..."

I sighed and took of my helmet and placed it on the table, and at that moment, when I took it off, Hennah looked at me and said "So _that's_ how you look like! You're quite good looking..."

Great...she had to embarrass me. Nilin stifled a giggle, but she ended up laughing and almost choking on her food. Hennah gave a confused look and asked "What?"

"Lig's embarrassed! That's adorable!" said Nilin. I sighed and said "Ugh..."

"I'm sorry Lig, I didn't mean t-" started Hennah but she was cut off by me saying "Its okay...I get this alot from females..." Nilin rolled her eyes and said "_Sure,_ alot..."

"Fine! More than one time!" I confessed. This is one of the reasons I like keeping my helmet on, I always end up embarrassing myself in front of women, at least that's what I think. The women laughed and Nilin said "Well...what do we do now? It's still along time before dark,"

"How about we go hunting near the town, we'll pop back here when to sun is going down," I suggested. Hennah and Nilin agreed, Hennah because she wanted to test her swords, which she never did and Nilin because it was part of her blood to. Oboros had to stay back, I'm pretty sure the animals would run away at the sight of a Breton or Havkin wielding a huge scythe in his hands, Hodlin had to stay back too, he would have made the hunt too easy.

When we were done with lunch, we grabbed our weapons and headed out into the the forest. Little that we know, something bad was going to happen.

* * *

**Author's Note: Something bad...You people probably heard about the stories of great adventurers, said to watch the sky but end up getting mauled by mudcrabs right? What's going to happen is worst... I give you a hint, it's not afraid of ice magic.**


	8. Bitter Sweet Hunting

We walked around in the forest, trying our best to look for some game, we saw the occasional wolf, but they usually left us alone. After what felt like an hour of searching, we found nothing. Nilin sighed and said "So much for passing time... We can't even find a single bloody _elk_!"

"Be patient, we'll find one soon enough" I said. Nilin rolled her eyes, she wasn't really known for her patience, then again she isn't patient enough to even notch an arrow on the bow, she says it's too slow. That's one of the reasons why she likes to go hand to hand. "Face it Lig, we ar- Wait, do you hear that?" said Nilin. Whatever it was I didn't hear it, Bosmer are known to have good hearing, if Nilin heard something that might mean there's game around. I asked "Well? What is it?"

"It's the sound of bells gently tinkling, that's strange, is anyone else around here?" asked Nilin. I shrugged and suddenly Hennah pulled my arm and said, "We should go..."

"What? Why?" I asked. She pointed towards us and I saw a small floating blue ball of light heading towards us. I almost laughed, "You want us to run away from _that_? My guess it's a wisp, I'll be right back," Hennah opened her mouth to say something but I didn't pay attention. I grabbed my mace and charged towards the wisp, my momentum and my strength in my swing whacked it out of the air. It immediately stopped glowing and slammed into a nearby tree with a poof. Nilin poked the now non floating ball and said "Hey! It's filled with a kind of dust! I sure can use it to make potions!" and eagerly poured the contents into a jar. Hennah suddenly yelled "Look out!"

"Wh-" I started, but then I heard it, the sound of bells tinkling and a slight chill on my neck, it was right behind me. I turned around and saw something I'm sure i won't forget. It was a pale blue woman, wreathed in mist and decaying rags, she was floating right behind me and she didn't look happy. I quickly swung my mace at her, interrupting her from casting a spell at me. Nilin quickly ran towards the woman and slashed at her with her axe. The Daedric Aritifact made the phantom to be come frenzied, the ghost let out a horrifying wail and started casting frost spells at random. I turned over to where Hennah was and found her hiding behind a log, I yelled, "Help us! You're mainly immune to frost magic!"

She hesitated for a while and then she grabbed her two greatswords and jumped into the fray. When she jumped in the phantom split herself into three. I took on one of them and quickly dispatched it, finding that it was a fake. Nilin dispatched her's quickly too, that meant that Hennah was fighting the real one. We turned our attention to Hennah and saw her slashing at the phantom, she had a look of fear on her face. She was terrified.

I looked at Nilin and we both nodded, we started casting Courage and Rally on her, once the spells hit, her swings became stronger and her face slowly became confident. The phantom was soon dispatched by a swing to the head, she got decapitated as she turned into ash, and after that the spell wore off and Hennah looked to us and asked, "I-I killed her?"

"You sure did, by the way what was that?" said Nilin. Hennah stepped away from the ash pile, probably thinking that the phantom is going to come back and said "That was a Wispmother, my Da used to tell me stories about them, they're ghost women that kill unsuspecting travelers and kidnap children. The story used to give me nightmares, some nights I dreamed that a Wispmother would come and take me away from my Da...At least...I know that I can kill them now..."

"Wispmother? Guess she's angry because we killed her 'kid'" I said as I looked at the cracked in half wisp ball. Nilin shrugged and said "Meh...Too bad we didn't bring Oboros, he would have destroyed the Wispmother."

I looked at the pile of ash and said "We should go back, it's a long trip from here back to Falkreath, we'll probably reach there by before sundown, lets go!"

88888888

As we walked through the forest, Nilin asked, "Hey, wanna here me sing a song?"

"Why not?" I replied, "That'll make this less boring. What do you think Hennah?" Hennah replied with "Sing a song about the Dragonborn please,"

"Pfft, you can just grab a bard anywhere in Skyrim and have him or her sing that song, I have a song that's never before heard in Skyrim!" said Nilin with a grin. "This is one of the songs I've heard before, it's not mine but I'm happy to share it with you," She breathed in and started singing with that sweet voice of hers, but she sang something that completely surprised me.

_ I see a guy stealing my horse with the rest of my gold_

_So I stabbed him__  
_

_I guess the strength in my stab wasn't enough_

_So I broke his neck, yes, I broke his neck_

_But since I'm a nice girl, I prayed for his soul_

_Though, I didn't really do that_

_There's a hole in his chest_

_But I didn't care cause I'm pissed off_

_As then his wife comes and tried to kill me_

_I said, 'Look,I'm sorry your husband died'_

_But, I guess she's and idiot, or she's just deaf_

_Cause she's now laying right beside him_

_I pity the fool, that tried to steal from me_

_Well, I 'm forced hide their bodies_

_Don't want no trouble with the guards _

And then she stopped and said, "Well...that's all I remember..." Hennah and I just looked at her, I said "Where did you hear that song?"

"It's a song I heard a Khajiit sing, remember you were there," said Nilin. I recall a Khajiit bard, but I didn't recall that song, then again, I went to sleep early. Hennah said "Whoever that Khajiit was...He kind of scares me,"

"I got an even worse one, but it's a sailing song, I'll sing it when the environment and mood is set," said Nilin. I looked ahead and saw that the cobblestone road ahead and said "We're nearing the road and Falkreath's not far now. Let's go we have to catch that body snatcher,"

"I really hope it's not a necromancer...I hate them," said Nilin. Hennah then said "We all do, Nilin, we all do,"

* * *

**Author's Note: I do not own Skyrim and Cee Lo Green or his song, except for my OCs and that parody I just made up, I think it's kinda bad... Aw well, it fits I...er...publishes?**


End file.
